Even In Death
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: ".....Touays Dead-" "NO" Jin yelled, thoughing his pillow at Suzuki "No, his not.....HIS STILL HERE!!!" Suzuki turned to Shishi, who just shock his head "....Jin" "SHUT UP!!!" " TOUYAS DEAD JIN....you have to move on......".Evanescence - Even in Death


Raven:Will, Ello person, how ya doing, this is most likely going to be way stupid. I just like the song, and I couldn't get Jin and Touya out of my mind..i named my big blue teddy bear Touya..im not a little girl, im all most 14, I just really loved stuffed animals!!  
  
Jin:..No, shes just weird  
  
Raven:SHUT UP..i am not  
  
Jin:..yes you are  
  
Raven:Well any who, this is kind of sad, I hope, I was meaning for it to be, so please send reviews, ill take flames, don't much care!!  
  
Jin sat on his bed, staring out his huge window to the pale moon. Tears ran down his face, but he didn't seem to know, didn't seem to care "Jin, please snap out of it!!!"Suzuki stood be side him, Shishi by his side "...T...T..Touyas here" Shishi turned away, seeing the always happy wind master crying..wasnt easy "Jin...Touya died, months ago..you know, Risho killed him" Suzuki said taking a steep for word.  
  
~*Give me a reason to believe that you're gone.  
  
I see your shadow so I know,  
  
That they're all wrong*~  
  
".No..no, please don't come any closer!!!" he yelled and jumped up, his back aginced the window "Jin-" "STOP IT!!!!" "JIN SNAP OUT OF IT..i miss Touya as well..but missing him wont do any one any good!!" Suzuki didn't mean to yell, but it was the truth, every did miss Touya, and missing him wasn't going to bring him back "No..you don't understand, I loved him!!" "Ji-" befor Shishi could finsh, Jin had jumped out the window ".His going back to Touyas...grave" "damn him, his being selfish." "...no Suzuki...Jin loved Touya..." Jin walked the dirty grass covered path, his only light being the moon "Touya...dont go.."  
  
~*Moonlighht on the soft brown earth,  
  
It leads me to where you lay*~  
  
After an hour of walking, he finally reached, a little clearing, with one polished stone sticking out from the ground "Touya..dont leave me!!!" Jin dropped to his knees and hugged the stone tightly, remembering how its owner use to hold him. Jin glanced up to the star filled sky, and sighed "...Damn that Koenma..he wouldn't bring you back..i begged him on me knees, he did nothing...he didn't care about you..about us.."  
  
~*They took you away from me,  
  
But now I'm taking you home*~  
  
Jin sighed again, this time louder "...I couldn't protect you my love...i couldn't save you...i can still hear your screams..its ripping my heart out.." *Flash back* "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Touya fall to his knees as Risho laughed coldly "TOUYA!!!" Jin had gotten there seconds to let "Ahh, good of you to come Jin" "..what did you do to Touya, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!" Jin screamed, not taking his eyes of the naked, bleeding body a few feet away "stupid" and in a flash, Risho vanished *End of Flash back* "...im sorry..im so sorry...but..ill stay here, with you, for as long as I live!!....your last words where..I love you..i love you to Touya, and I all ways will!!!" Jin tried to sound a happy as he could.  
  
~*Ill stay forever here with you, my love.  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me.  
  
Even in death our love goes on*~  
  
"Jin, stop, talking to yourself" Suzuki said coming out of some bushes "Im not talking to myself..im talking to Touy-" "your talking to a stone.." "..his still here Suzuki, how many times most I tell you?!" "stop it Jin" "NO YOU STOP IT, leave me and Touya alone" Suzuki sighed..he knew nothing was going to break the strong bond the two had.nothing  
  
~*Some say I'm crazy for my love, ooh my love.  
  
But no bonds can hold me,  
  
From your side, ooh my love*~  
  
"Hmmm" Jin sighed happily as his ears twitched "whats wrong?" "nothing..can you not hear him..his singing" Suzuki wanted to cry, this want like Jin at all "..Touya..is gone Jin.he can not sing to you" Jin just closed his sky blue eyes and smiled.  
  
~* They don't know you can't leave me.  
  
They don't hear you singing to me*~  
  
"...He was beautiful..i loved his eyes" Jin smiled through his heart break "Yes, his eyes where pretty, it put him together nicely" ".perfectly.it put him together perfectly" Jin opened his eyes and looked right into Suzukis "..I could never love someone as much as I did him" "I kno-" "no..you don't know..Suzuki...lets go back..home" "..are you ready to come back?" "...yes..."  
  
*~And I can't love you, anymore than I do*~  
  
Raven:Stupid huh, yeah I know, what ever, flame me if ya want, I haven't gotten any flames on my other two song fics, so, maybe I will on this one, ne? 


End file.
